


Day Thirteen: Vacations

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: Thomas loved the beach. The bright sun and the cool breeze from the ocean was divine. He never wanted to go back to the city. James was lounging under a beach umbrella, a novel he’d been meaning to read for a long time in his hand, a fruity alcoholic drink sitting on the small table next to his chair. Thomas had sat with him for a while, reading a bit of his own novel before he grew bored and went off to wander down the beach.





	Day Thirteen: Vacations

“Let’s go to the beach,” Thomas said, tracing his fingers down James’ chest. They were curled up together in the bed in the little cottage they’d rented. The door into the garden was open, letting in a soft breeze as the sun began to rise. The couple was finally on their vacation after months of planning (and replanning when school and internships got in the way). But they were finally there and they were going to enjoy every single second of their two-week vacation on the beautiful semi-tropical island. 

“We went to the beach when we arrived yesterday,” James said, running his fingers through Thomas’ hair. 

“Yeah, but we should go again. It’s only a three-minute walk down the road,” Thomas said, looking up at him with wide eyes. James sighed, flicking Thomas’ nose gently before nodding. 

“Fine, yes alright,” James said, leaning down to kiss Thomas gently. “But first we need to find a grocery store to buy some snacks.”

“Alright,” Thomas said, rolling over so he was laying on top of James and leaning in to kiss him gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” James whispered, curling his fingers through Thomas’ hair as he kissed him gently. 

—

Thomas loved the beach. The bright sun and the cool breeze from the ocean was divine. He never wanted to go back to the city. James was lounging under a beach umbrella, a novel he’d been meaning to read for a long time in his hand, a fruity alcoholic drink sitting on the small table next to his chair. Thomas had sat with him for a while, reading a bit of his own novel before he grew bored and went off to wander down the beach. 

There weren’t too many people on the beach since it was just the start of tourist season and schools were still in, but every couple minutes or so he’d pass some people. Usually a couple of tourists or a family with small kids, but as he reached what seemed to be the end of the beach he ran into a trouble of teenagers. They were sat around in an almost circle, a small barbeque in the center and coolers lining around the edges. Thomas watched them for a moment, smiling slightly at how happy and carefree they all seemed. One of the teens, who was laying down and had her head on another’s lap, looked over and spotted Thomas, giving a wave and a smile. 

“Hello!” 

Thomas looked a little startled before waving back, “Um, hi.”

A few of the other teens looked over, offering their own smiles and waves as the teen who spoke first stood and moved over to Thomas.

“Hey, I’m Gia,” the girl said, stopping just in front of him with a smile. “Are you visiting?”

“Yeah, my boyfriend and I are visiting from New York,” Thomas nodded. “I’m Thomas.”

“Cool,” Gia smiled, looking around. “Where is your boyfriend?”

“Somewhere down there,” Thomas said, gesturing down the beach where he’d come from. “He’s reading.”

“You should join us,” Gia said, glancing over her shoulder to where her friends were all sat. 

“Is everyone in this country this friendly?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah pretty much,” Gia shrugged, laughing. 

“I should probably get back to James,” Thomas said, looking over his shoulder. He could just see the umbrella that James was sat under. 

“He can join too,” Gia offered. “We’ve got plenty of food and alcohol.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be drinking?” Thomas frowned.

Gia laughed, “Oh, you silly Americans. No. The drinking age here is eighteen. And we’re all eighteen.”

“Ah,” Thomas nodded slowly. 

“Gia!” A teen called, running up the beach, dripping wet. He’d obviously just gotten out of the water and stepped in close to Gia, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Who’s this?”

“Cal, fuck dude you’re wet,” Gia shrugged off his arm, stepping away from him a bit with a glare. “This is Thomas. He’s visiting from New York and I invited him and his boyfriend to join us.”

“Oh, yeah you should definitely join us,” Cal said, looking over and eyeing Thomas up and down. “Are you in school there?”

“Yeah,” Thomas said. “My boyfriend and I are juniors at Columbia.”

“Cool,” Cal nodded, reaching over and ruffling Gia’s short hair before going to sit down with the other teens. Gia glared at him as he went before turning to Thomas and smiling. 

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s go get that boyfriend of yours.”

—

“They were fun,” James said, arm tight around Thomas’ waist as they walked up the path to their cottage. It was dark out, the sun had set hours ago and the tree frogs were out in full force, singing their little hearts out into the night. 

“They were,” Thomas agreed, leaning into his boyfriend. He had maybe possibly had a little too much to drink but he was on vacation so who cared? 

“And you rather enjoyed that drink they had didn’t you?” James chuckled, pressing a kiss to Thomas’ cheek. Thomas hummed, digging the key to their cottage out of his pocket.

“It was very good,” Thomas said, clicking his tongue as he went to the door. “It was so fruity and yummy and tasted delicious and no one told me it had so much alcohol in it. Gia and her friends didn’t seem to be all that affected by it.”

“Gia and her friends are from here and used to the heat and day drinking in it and all the strange alcoholic concoctions,” James reminded his boyfriend softly. 

“I suppose,” Thomas said, letting James lead him into the cottage. James huffed, dragging Thomas through the cottage to the bedroom. 

“You’re covered in salt and sand,” James said, pushing Thomas into the bathroom. “Shower.”

“You are too,” Thomas said, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Yes but I need to get you some painkillers and water or you’re going to be a pain in the ass tomorrow,” James said, turning and heading into the kitchen. Thomas grumbled under his breath but went into the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Their rental cottage](https://www.airbnb.co.uk/rooms/5928099?location=Bermuda)
> 
> [The beach!](http://www.elbowbeachcycles.bm/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/elbow-beach.jpg) The sand is pink! Yes, Pink! Which this picture doesn't show all that well but Bermuda's sand is pink because of a type of coral that surrounds the island.


End file.
